In recent years, TV link with what is called a second screen device has been focused with the spread of mobile terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals. In TV link with the second screen device, a TV is set as a device including a first screen, and a mobile terminal to be a device including a second screen is caused to display a Web page with a content linked to a program shown on TV.
As a technology for achieving TV link, there is a technology for allowing an application installed in a mobile terminal to recognize the sound of a content output from a TV, access a server on the Web with the recognition result as a key, and display information.